


Of Graying Beards and Building Ships

by rdm2



Series: My fics for #AMOW Winter Whumperland 2020 [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Aging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: Legolas becomes aware of the passing of time
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: My fics for #AMOW Winter Whumperland 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053320
Kudos: 23





	Of Graying Beards and Building Ships

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of AMOW's 12 days of Winter Whumperland.   
> Advent Calendar: countdowns | running out of time

Legolas smiled as he curled around a snoring Gimli. Running his hand through the dwarves hair he noticed that there was more white than the last time he visited Aglarond, and his smile dimmed a bit.

He knew that mortals grew older, and then died and that this was an expected thing, but something in his heart hurt as he considered this happening to his Gimli. He tucked his head into his lover's neck, and sighed. Gimli's beard was tickling his nose.  
\------  
A soft sad humming sound woke him. He blinked open his eyes to see his usually joyous love, crying into his neck. He reached an aching arm up pulling him into his chest instead, petting his hair and trying to comfort him.

"What's wrong elf? Sea dreams again?"

"No," Legolas sniffed, "you'll think I'm silly."

"I don't mind you being silly, never have. I rather like it, don't go telling anyone that though." Legolas smiled at his dwarf's gruff tone, that hid his kindest of hearts.

"I... You have white in your beard."

Gimli frowned and spoke more softly. "Yes I do, and I will end up with more."

"I don't want to lose you."

"Legolas..." Gimli sighed, closing his eyes.

Legolas' eyes shot up, "When I sail west, come with me," he blurts out.

Gimli was taken aback. "Lad do you even know how to build a boat?"

A sheepish look from his elf confirmed his suspicions "Not yet..." 

"Focus on that first, then, we'll see. One thing at a time. Now come and lay down, all this can wait till morning. 

The elf smoothed down Gimli's hair threading his fingers within it. He still seemed sad, but was calming down. He was still quite surprised when he suddenly has an elf trying to almost burrow into his skin. Gimli pats him on the head and lays back down, hoping to get a few more hours sleep. 

Right as he drifts off he hears. "Time is an odd thing, especially for an immortal." He makes a questioning sound, but Legolas had already fallen back asleep.


End file.
